


I'll Be Your Shot Of Pretty

by SeunnieLove



Series: Those Rare Times I Do SMUT (JinSon) [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jackson Wang, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeunnieLove/pseuds/SeunnieLove
Summary: In which Jackson tests the patience of his alpha...By being a fucking camboy.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Those Rare Times I Do SMUT (JinSon) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065221
Comments: 18
Kudos: 159





	I'll Be Your Shot Of Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Yo guys, it's those rare times again in which I'm in mood for smut!
> 
> Enjoy! And please tell me your thoughts about this if you got any! Lol bye bye! 😘  
> BTW this is my first time writing ABO so i'mnotreallyfamiliarwiththeterms 😂
> 
> And yeah, of course this is raw/unedited haha!

Jackson hadn’t meant for it to become a thing. He’d just been interested in helping out his fellow men. And maybe he’s just a little curious…and daring. See if he would be able to pull it off…without being noticed by a certain alpha.

As one might expect, Jackson largely engaged with porn passively, but as time passed, and he grew more bold, he began to notice in the live chat feeds that littered the sites just how often people lamented there not being enough twinks with nice fucking legs around.

Jackson couldn’t help but think; legs? I have legs. Good legs, I mean. Pretty good legs, totally. I could pass as a...twink. Sure. Yeah? Yeah!

So...he’d...experimented. He started off by buying a new waxing kit, complete with all those nicely scented hot wax and oils and blah blah. God knows how frantic he got when he realized he just spent a whole week of his mother’s salary for it. And when his dad noticed he’d complained that all his friends had hairless upper bodies, so why not him? His dad, typically, had given him the ‘you look handsome despite all things’ talk, which—really dad?

Anyway.

Jackson liked it. A lot. Having smooth skin made him feel like a different person—and it was secretive. Not something that anyone would notice, not like dressing in drag or wearing makeup; but it made him feel like a girl. Aaaaaand apparently he had a thing for feminization; so sue him.

This thing had sort of just devolved from there. He’d finally gotten the courage to post some of the amateur videos he’d taken of himself to the site he most frequented, and it had been crazy popular.

And for the first time in his life, he, Jackson motherfucking Wang, was in the spotlight. For being hot. He realized just how inherently narcissistic it was to feel that way, but hell yeah, power tripping!

It was completely insane. People were offering to pay him money. And Jackson didn’t exactly have the time for a part time job, not with the crazy hours he was pulling training kids the basics of fencing, so he thought; why the fuck not?

So he became an amateur porn star, featuring his body from the neck down, or covering most of his features with a hood (seriously, he was paranoid, and for good reason) running his shit through so many IP bouncing systems that no one short of the FBI could find him.

At first he started off vanilla; straight edge by comparison to most of the shit on the web, except for his signature piece of equipment; a shiny red ball gag, which served the purpose of effectively keeping his stupid ass comments from ever being heard, or worse; recorded for posterity on the internet, in case he dropped some sort of bomb. He went by the name PuppyLon, and as part of his super secret disguise, often wore a red hood that covered the top part of his face; a little piece that he’d taken out of a woman’s ‘Slutty Red Riding Hood’ Halloween costume.

Yes, he thought he was hilarious.

The more popular he got, the more he started looking into requests, which banked more. Panties, stockings, cockrings, nipple clamps, painted nails, buttplugs. And it turns out people were willing to shell out the cash for him to pay for them. And then came the day that someone requested this dildo from an online store—one of a kind. A werewolf dick, complete with a knot. Jackson didn’t want to admit how much he’d fucking fantasied at this point, but seriously, some chick online was offering to buy this thing for him (which he mayormaynothavealreadyconsideredbuyingbecausehewasasicksonofabitch). So, one week later with express shipping, he could officially add the hashtag for knotting into his profile. Jackson became insanely popular, and raking in the cash.

Everything was going smoothly. He made it clear that no wolves were to interrupt him during certain times, claiming he had a designated “Jackson Time,” during which he did his homework, and all other stuff he does. This seemed to go down well with everyone, but he wasn’t an idiot. He always made sure to draw the blinds and lock all doors inside. With extra security, of course. His friends can be like—total goons sometimes, always magically appearing in front of his face for no reason, and without permission.

But then people (see; Jinyoung) started getting suspicious, after he shut them off for the fourth time for a movie night, sputtering bullshits like he needed to do some work or other bullshits like his mother asked him to this and that.

Jinyoung, inevitably, being the stupidly keen alpha asshole he is, senses the slightest hint of a lie where none of the betas could tell.

Jackson almost felt like losing his shit when he saw the the slightest hint of smirk crawling up his face.

And so Jackson, because he knows a losing battle when he sees one, turns it around on him.

“Look, I’m not going to tell you the truth, so I won’t bother coming up with lies. I can do whatever I want and whenever I feel like it. So don’t even bother finding out what the fuck it is”

* * *

So Jackson continues his thing (is there an appropriate name for this?), enjoying the attention at some basic psychological level. So what if he’scommitting felonies out the ass. And so what if Jinyoung wouldn’t like it? He snorts. At least he’s getting paid to do it.

That’s what he likes to think.

And then one night it all goes to shit.

Or at least he thinks it does.

He’s worked himself up into a lather with the giant black knotted dildo tucked up so neatly inside him, on his hands and his knees with his head purposefully out of shot, and he does a quick check on the live chat he has running through a feed on his phone in front of him so that he can see what requests he’s getting for the big finale when he sees a new entrant into the livestream.

_jinyoung_0922jy_

He literally freezes. Fight or flight reflex kicking in as the name registers. He’s immediately spammed by the others in the chat, telling him to hurry up and ‘fuck urself on dat nice big cock’ and he can’t fucking breathe. It’s like a panic attack but a million times worse because he’s on camera with a giant dildo stuck in his ass.

Then logic reasserts himself, because _jinyoung_0922jy_ cannot be Jinyoung, because Jinyoung doesn’t know what the internet is, and definitely does not watch porn. Let alone twink porn you have to pay for.

With knotting.

Holy fucking shit.

Jackson tries to get over himself, finishes himself off the best he can, tries to coach himself, trying desperately to regain his swagger, and types a quick apology for the slight issue before shutting it all the fuck down.

As the laptop slams shut where it was sitting on his desk, recording him on the bed, he feels numb.

There’s no way.

I mean, come on. Of course people are going to have the same usernames, looking at some kinky knotting video. This isn’t the first lupine pun he’s read; some of them are even more cringe-worthy. But _jesus_.

* * *

Jackson tries to put it out of his head, and continues for another couple of weeks with his Wednesday showcase.

It’s going swimmingly enough; he still has his street cred on his site, and is in the middle of a provocative strip tease when he hears the chime of another person having entered the chat.

Jackson is rocking in a pair of cute frilly-laced red panties that cup him just right, pulled taut across his sharp hipbones. A pair of matching stockings cling to the smooth skin of his thighs, held up by a garter belt that draws attention to just how long his pretty legs really are. He’s just shimmied seductively out of the waytooshort schoolgirl skirt when he looks up at the screen, eyes shadowed by the low hanging red hood that is the source of his moniker.

His face spasms when he sees the daunting _jinyoung_0922jy_ pop up, but he immediately hardens his resolve. That isn’t Jinyoung. He will keep on keeping on and do his shit, because he has been blessed by the twink gods and the world loves him (well, more like 40-odd weirdo pseudo-pedophiles love him, but hey, he’ll take what he can get). So Jackson continues with his little strip tease, leaving the garter on but slipping off only the panties, so that his cock brushes against it, smearing precum over the soft red lace.

He leans over the keyboard and asks for some requests, letting them get a good look at his chest.

Among the typical lewd responses like ‘give me ur address, i promise ill rim u real gud’ and 'I wud spank u til dat ass is red’ which Jackson ignores, there are a couple of actual propositions.

 _‘Put on your nipple clamps_ ’

Good grammar, proper spelling and punctuation, if a little bossy. Of course, it has to be _jinyoung_0922jy_. Jackson huffs a bit, and bends down to retrieve them off his bedspread, and teasingly puts them on, allowing a little smirk to pull at the slim visibility of his lips where they stretch obscenely around his red ball gag.

_‘Now take out your gag and show me if your mouth is even useful. I want to see you take that werewolf cock you’re so fond of’_

Jackson’s heart flutters. He’s never done this on camera before, mainly because he’s too afraid of people seeing his face. But he’s practiced. Oh fuck has he ever. He has an oral fixation and he’s not going to deny it. And of course it would be _jinyoung_0922jy_ again who suggests it. With shaking fingers he reaches behind his head and starts undoing the clasp for the gag, and the chat is flashing manically. People offering their own cocks, telling him to choke on it, that they want to fuck that pretty little mouth.

_‘Do it. I know you want to’_

Jackson is achingly hard and he hasn’t even touched himself yet. He turns to grab the specified dildo and angles the camera of his macbook so that he can sit in the computer chair comfortably without worrying about the angle showing too much. He presses the fake cock to his lips, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. He’s already breathing heavily.

_‘There’s a reason you like keeping your mouth full’_

Jackson whimpers, and moves to mouth down the cock, almost slipping up before catching a glimpse of himself on the screen. He angles away, and works the tip into his mouth. His eyes flash to the chat on the side of the screen. He ignores everyone, waiting for that familiar handle to come up again.

_‘Take more’_

It’s terse, sharp and commanding and Jackson can’t help but think about Jinyoung, about _his_ Alpha telling him what to do. He’d always liked to rebel, but secretly he’d always wanted to submit to the man. Fuck. He takes more into his mouth, gradually, because jesus this is thick. He usually practiced on the smaller dildos he had. He’s barely halfway when another message pings up.

_‘You think I’d let you take your time? I’d shove my cock down your throat and make you take it. You can do better than that’_

Jackson moans. Fuck, if this isn’t Jinyoung. He feels his cheeks flare with heat, want, and embarrassment for thinking of his alpha like that, but part of him just wants to please, wants to do what he’s told, so he pushes his mouth down until his lips brush the knot. He can’t stop the fluttering in his throat as he works against his gag reflex, can’t stop the saliva that’s slipping out around the cock, sliding down his chin. He feels obscene. He trails a hand down to touch himself, because he’s not sure how much longer he’s going to last.

_‘Did I say you could touch yourself?’_

Jackson whimpers, stilling sharply before drawing his hand away.

_‘Now fuck your mouth with it’_

Shuddering, Jackson complies, pushing and pulling the cock and watching his distended lips drag up and down the terrifying length of it. He can’t believe he’s managed to fit it inside of him; can’t believe he can take it in his mouth.

_‘Would you let me knot your mouth? Would you let me cum down your throat and make you choke on it?’_

Jackson is whining constantly now, his hands twitching with the need to touch himself, but he won’t.

_‘I bet you’d love it. You’d take it all and ask for more like the good little slut you are. I’d cover you with my cum, force you to swallow it, and then I’d fuck into your ass and breed you until you couldn’t possibly take anymore.’_

Jackson feels his heart stutter to a halt in his chest, his throat tightens with want, and, beyond all belief, he can feel his balls draw up and his cock twitch, the pooling heat in his belly like an inferno as he stops breathing and just loses his mind. He’s coming, uncontrollably. It fucking rips out of him and he’s ruined.

Fuck.

His whole body is shaking, and he barely manages to pull the dildo out of his mouth with a sloppy pop, throwing it heedlessly on the desk. He feels destroyed, and only barely passes a cursory glance back at the chat out of a fatalistic need.

_‘I don’t think I told you that you could cum. But then, you’ve never been very good at listening, have you?’_

Jackson feels cold, even as his body flushes, and his cock gives a twitch that humiliates him. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth to stop anything embarrassing from coming out.

_‘But you’re going to listen now, aren’t you’_

It’s not a question. Jackson nods without thinking, eyes fixed on the chat, ignoring the constant stream of the other viewers clamouring for his attention.

_‘You’re going to shut your computer down. Be a good boy. And then you’re going to get onto your hands and knees on your bed and wait for me to come. And if you’re lucky, you’ll get to cum. But you’re going to have to beg for it’_

_‘I’ll be there in 5’_

“Oh my God”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo guys, it's those rare times again in which I'm in mood for smut!
> 
> Enjoy! And please tell me your thoughts about this if you got any! Lol bye bye! 😘  
> BTW this is my first time writing ABO so i'mnotreallyfamiliarwiththeterms 😂
> 
> And yeah, of course this is raw/unedited haha!


End file.
